happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Hopeful Light: Lovely Friends!
'Pretty Cure All Stars Hopeful Light: Lovely Friends '''is the 7th Pretty Cure crossover movie with all Pretty Cure characters and the newest characters from Hip-Hop! Pretty Cure!. Summary The Pretty Cures were in a school-together-meeting, where all schools with all of the students and teachers were. Then, Melaine was walking with Hotaru and Adele, when she saw Megumi, and both were meeting eye-by-eye. Then, they knew the other cures, but a witch came and wants to everyone fall in a deep sleep! Now, Pretty Cures have to stop her before everyone sleep! Transcript Miracle Lights Melaine: Hi! Audience: Hi!! Megumi: Thank you for coming today! Mana: It will be so amazing! Miyuki: Well, we have something to show to you! Hibiki: It's our newest miracle light! Tsubomi: It is called... uh, I forgot! Love: It's called Miracle Hope Light. Tsubomi: Thank you, Love! Nozomi: Press this bottom and the miracle light will shine! Saki: But there is some things that you can't do with this miracle light... I forgot, too! Nagisa: I'll say in your place. First, you can shine the light closer to your eyes! Tsubomi: Second, don't spin the miracle light in your finger! You can hurt someone! Saki: Ah, I remembered! And last, don't pull the miracle light of your friend! All: We hope you have a good movie! Meeting all cures ''The movie starts in a big center. Every school was there. Melaine, Hotaru and Adele were walking along with Lily (making the people think she is a stuffed animal.). Melaine: How boring! We really have to be here?? Adele: Yes, we have! This is a school meeting! We can find new friends here! Melaine: This is the good part! Hotaru: And there is soo beautiful girls here! Melaine steps in a stone and falls in the floor. Megumi runs and help her. Melaine: Th-thank you and.. The eye-by-eye meeting starts Hotaru: Hey, Melaine? The other cures saw the meeting Mana: I-It's happening? Erika: This is a Cure-For-Cure meeting? Hotaru: MELAINE! Melaine: What? Megumi: Hey... this is strange... I felt it before. Ribbon saw Lily in Hotaru's hands. Ribbon: Lily? Lily: Ribbon!! Both of them starts to play and jump happier. All of the other mascots do the same. Melaine: Oh, my... god... Hotaru: It means... Adele: Pretty Cures? Too? Megumi: Yes! Nagisa: There are so many of them! You have to see! Melaine: Cool! We are the Hip-Hop Pretty Cure! The three make the group pose Hibiki: Music, too, huh? Cool! All of them starts to laugh. Witch's appareance The sky gets black. Melaine and the others run to the first floor. Nagisa: What's happening? Karen: Look! The sky! Mai: But... who did this? ??: Where she is? Rikka: Who? Yuko: There are so many girls! ??: I mean the princess! Hime: From what kingdom? ??: From here, of the earth! Hime: It isn't me. Setsuna: I didn't know that there is a princess from the earth... Nao: Probably a Pretty Cure who has the power of earth... I think... Saki and Komachi hug each other Saki: D-Don't say things like that! Komachi: I-It can be problem for us! ??:Not like this! She wears black sometimes! Nagisa and Melaine hold hands Miki: What's the problem? Both: We have black as our theme color... ??: This will give me work... She shows up Witch: I am the dark witch! Revived! Honoka: You again? All except from the Max Heart: What do you mean at this? Hikari: We fighted her a long time ago! Akane: Really? Hime: What do you want here? Witch: I want to every person in earth fall in a deep sleep! Then, I will have my revenge! Against YOU, Pretty Cure! Group transformation Melaine: And you think we will allow that? Megumi: Listen up! We won't allow you make everyone sleep and lose their feelings! Mana: The people's hearts... Miyuki: The people's smiles... Hibiki: The harmony with them... Tsubomi: Their heart flower... Love: Their good memories... Nozomi: You won't stole this! Saki: We will absolutely... Nagisa: For sure... All: Protect it! Mascots: Transform into Pretty Cure! All of them shout their transformation phrase and talk their speech. '' All: All together, Pretty Cure All Stars! Milky: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?! Rhaspody: 1, 2, 3... Song: It's amazing! Blossom: We all know how this feel. The challenge starts Witch: Ok, let's see how you can stand in my challenge! If all of you win, I leave you in peace! If not, you will sleep and the every world too! Black: We accept! ''The witch transports them to a world with glass coffins, like in snow white, with the number of cures. Marine: Where are we?? Princess: I'm scared! Sunshine: Me too! Fortune: Shh. I can listen something. Moonlight: Yeah, me too. A zakenna appears. Lemonade: What is this? Luminous: RUN! Everyone starts to run. Diamond: Hey, what are these glass coffins? Happy: They look like as my picture books! Aqua: You mean we are in snow white? Dream: Or something like that. The Zakenna throw a beam in Mint, it hits and Mint falls on the floor. White: The Zakennas can't do that! Aqua: Mint, can you listen me? Mint is teleported into one of the coffins. Milky: What? Witch: I forgot to say, if one of you is hited with this beam, the person falls into a deep sleep! Now, the challenge it's resist and defeat all of the monsters with at least one of you awake! But, if you can't... The witch dissapears. Black: Come here now! The Zakenna hits Lemonade, Blossom, White, Rouge, Rhythm, Sunny, Peace and Sword. Song: It hited 9 of us! Black: White! Lovely: It's time to finish this monster off! Princess: Okay! Both: Pretty Cure, Twin Miracle Power Shoot! The zakenna is purified. Bloom: Oh no... A uzainaa appears Marine: NOW WHAT? The uzainaa hits the rest of the heartcatch group, Pine, Rosetta and Diamond, Ace, Luminous, Egret, Honey, Beauty and Muse. Melody: Muse! March: I finnish this! Milky: Now leave this to me! March: Eh? Milky: Pretty Cure, Milky Love Stream! The uzainaa is purified and a hoshinna appears. Dream: Pretty Cure, Shooting Star! The Hoshinna is purified Bloom: This was fast... now we losted 21! Aqua: The half of us! A nakewameke and a deserterian appeared together Milky: What? The monsters hited: Dream, Aqua, Rhaspody, Fortune, Lovely. Princess: Lovely! Milky:Girls! Bloom: Now are 16 of us! Princess: Pretty Cure, Blue Happy Shoot! Happy: Pretty Cure, Happy Shower! The nakewameke and the deserterian were purified. Mascots and the people (from all of the series) PS: The mascots were separated from the cures Mepple: Black...-mepo Lily: What we will do?- riri Daisuke: Go, Peach-san! Tarte: Uh? Everyone was cheering Mipple: The strong feelings of everyone can bring courage to pretty cure!-mipo Porun: Look-Popo! Pretty Cure's crisis The fresh, smile, yes! gogo and dokidoki were defeated. A negatone and a akanbe were purified, along with a jikochuu. Princess: Now are only us. Bloom: Only I, Princess, Milky and Black. Milky: I am very scared. Black: It's all over? Princess: It only rests a Saiark. Let's purify it, fast. Black: But only you and Milky can do solo attacks! Bloom: And both of you used your attacks! Milky: Look out, Black! Black: What? Milky protects Black, being hited. All: Milky! Princess was defeated, too. Bloom: What... we do? Black: Don't gave up in hope. Bloom: Ok. Bloom and Black point to the saiark and throw a big light into the saiark, the light hit the saiark, but Black and Bloom were defeated, too. Brightful Hope Pretty Cure Mepple: Pretty Cure-mepo! They were teletransported back still sleeping in their human forms. Every person in the world started to sleep. Nagisa's finger moved. Witch: Huh? Nagisa: I... can't gave up... All of them start to get up. Melaine: We... we have our dreams to realize, too... All: We will get our happiness! The miracle lights started to shine and the mascots started to cheer to the cures. The people's heart shined too. Nagisa: Everyone, thank you! They transform into their Bright forms. All of them hold hands. All: Pretty Cure, Lovely Bright Heart! All: Delieve it to you!! A big beam hit the witch, making she dissapear. Milky: We win! The ending starts showing everyone happy. ''-Then, the dancing ending starts.-'' Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:All Stars Category:All Stars Movies Category:Movies Category:Hip-Hop! Pretty Cure! Category:User:WhiteColor